monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Adramelech
Adramelech Battle Theme Adramelech is a high-class Apoptosis creature who appears in the first part of Monster Girl Quest: Paradox. She is the final boss of Chapter 1. Biography She’s in the Administrator Tower. Luka and the party have ventured through the third Tartarus and entered another dimension. Within this dimension, the world itself is being consumed by the Chaos. Both Sylph and Gnome inform Luka that their corresponding elements are dead. At the entrance to the tower, the party is greeted by Radio. She’s currently serving as La Croix’s research assistant. She fills them in on the current state of the world; it’s ending. The last human died 25 years ago. The last monster died six years ago. The only thing still standing is this tower. Radio offers to lead the party to La Croix, on the third floor. She asks us to be careful as La Croix has created artificial monster girls to fight off apoptosis beings, and they will likely attack Luka. By the time the party reach the top floor of the tower, there is nothing left. Just Radio, La Croix and the Cirque du Croix. La Croix explains that this world differed too much from the correct history, somewhere down the line, and this is the result. The world being consumed by “nothingness”. She goes into further detail that her research has uncovered that the Paradox didn’t start in this dimension. But from a different one entirely. The Chaos will spread further and further into other parallel universes until it destroys them all. Including the original world and the Paradox world. She wants Luka to take what they learned back to his world for La Croix in the hope that she can finish the work she started. There’s another shudder. La Croix tells Luka to return to their world while there’s still time. Luka tries to talk her into coming with them, but La Croix won’t have it. She asks Luka to take Radio with them as she’s grown rather fond of her and doesn’t want to see her destroyed. Luka and the party leave through the exit at the back of the room. After they leave, Adramelech appears shortly after. She asks La Croix to move out of the way, but La Croix refuses to back down, followed by La Croix and the Cirque du Croix attacking her. You don’t see the actual fight. Before Luka and the party can leave the world, Adramelech appears and blocks their way to the exit. Her battle with La Croix knocked her down to only 10% of her normal power, so that gives Luka a chance. Defeated, Adramelech collapses, presumably dead. Luka and the party run through the exit, as the world falls apart around them. Adramelech isn’t quite dead yet. Her damaged form grabs Luka as they’re running across the bridge back to their world. She’s determined to drag Luka down into the “nothingness” with her. Luka believes this is the end for him, but then a mysterious person shows up and cuts her in half with a sword. That person turns out to be Marcellus. Luka’s father. The family reunion doesn’t last long. Marcellus points out that while Luka is trying to save one world, Marcellus is trying to save them all. He leaves the dimension through a portal. Monsterpedia Entry “A very powerful, high-class Apoptosis. Her nature and purpose are shrouded in mystery, and she does not appear to understand human language, making communication impossible. She has characteristics of both monsters and angels at the same time, and by wielding the mysterious power known as Chaos, her combat abilities are extraordinary. She is an organism whose very existence is an enigma, and it is uncertain whether she was really destroyed or not. There is also a theory that she becomes more powerful each time she appears…” Attacks *'Attack' – One Foe, Normal Attack *'Wings of Destruction' – One Foe, Physical *'Tentacle Dance' – 3 Random Foes, Physical *'Meteor' – All Foes, Time Magic *'Holy Light' – All Foes, Auto-Hit, Holy Attribute, Expel 10% *'Necrosis' – One Foe, Auto-Hit, Dark/Holy Attribute *'Squeezed Essence Ball (Act.)' – One Foe (Luka), Pleasure Attribute, Bind (2 Turns Break) *'Squeezed Essence Ball (Cont.)' – Rape *'Squeezed Essence Ball (F)' – One Foe (Female), Pleasure Attribute, Bind 50% Strategy Adramelech can be disappointing for a final boss if you fight on normal or less difficulty. If you fight on a hard or higher difficulty, prepare your best equipment and party members. A Superstar who provides stat boosts can be helpful here (use Saki). If Luka is a Battlemaster max rank and you have Focused Spirit, try using Focused Spirit before attacking with Crazy Time. If Luka is already being boosted by the Superstar, you should do something like 5000 damage per hit. That’s 30,000 damage. Her entire health pool. Keep in mind that Adramelech is weak to the Wind and Earth elements, so both spirits can be helpful here. Evaluation Ilias: “Error code 695!? What in the world are you fighting? …I have a bad feeling about this, so let’s do this quickly. An analysis of your memory indicates that your opponent is named Adramalech. …No weak points found. You’ll have to do this the hard way, I guess. She makes heavy use of strong Holy and Dark element attacks, but I doubt there’s much you can do to mitigate their damage at this point. At the very least, don’t fight with any party members who are weak to those elements. Make sure you have plenty of healing, and don’t skimp on support spells. Abnormal status effects are wholly ineffective, although time magic like slow and stop can be useful. The odds of landing stop are so poor that you’re better off with slow. Just slowing her down should be enough to turn the tables. Her elemental resistances are all high, and-- --what’s going on!? Unbelievable!!” Adramelech: “Class Two Cross-World Contact detected -- Intermundane contact is prohibited.” Ilias: “How can anyone break into this world… Wait, how is this Class Two Cross-World Contact!? That means Luka, you’re a different-- No, perhaps it is I who--” Adramelech: “Contact is prohibited. Eliminating--” *static* Trivia *Adramelech as a form of sun god related to Moloch. The centre of his worship was the Mesopotamian town of Sippar (Sepharvaim). Gallery 2271 0005.png 2269 0003.png 2270 0004.png 2272 0006.png 2273 0007.png Adramelek1.png AF2.png 2275 0009.png 2279 0013.png AF5.png AF6.png 1426280587535.png Adramelek.jpg 0010 1048.png|Adramelech’s attack cut-in. 80 adramelek st25.png|Adramelech in Part 2 of Paradox AS1.png AS2.png AS4.png AS5.png AS6.png AS7.png AS8.png Category:Monsters Category:Apoptosis Category:Monsterpedia: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Bosses Category:Super Boss Category:Sentora Category:Administrator Tower Category:Artist: xelvy